


Night Fever

by anothersoutherntwink



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Somnophilia, Dubious Consent, Implied Relationships, Intoxication, M/M, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Somnophilia, no edits we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothersoutherntwink/pseuds/anothersoutherntwink
Summary: REPOSTING FIC!!This was originally part of my kinktober fic series, but I realized I'm too busy to keep up with daily drabbles. So, I am just moving this to a one shot, and the other one shot smuts will be posted at various times.Anyways, Piers makes a move on a sleeping, intoxicated Raihan.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Night Fever

Two a.m. brought the final hammer on the annual league championship, and with it, vital peace. While Piers was no longer an obstacle for vying champions, he had been invited to the closing gala at the top of the Battle Tower, and he spent most of his evening sipping expensive champagne and repeating soft-spoken compliments to the staff and the leaders. He had stayed on an invisible leash for most of the night, teetering between Marnie, Raihan, and Leon. Unsurprisingly, the two men were unable to break from their rivalry, and they were the first to be dragged to their hotel rooms, absolutely pissed blind.

Piers had chosen to stay behind, mainly due to the free drinks. He was sure that if he left for Spikemuth, his carousing fans would make sure a single coin would not be spent; but, drinking with them meant a possible night in jail for him. He wasn’t willing to risk it. At least not tonight. At least not for Marnie’s sake. She deserved a moment to relax and not have to play mother to garish shenanigans.

He felt his phone buzz, and he pulled it from his back pocket to see a missed call from Raihan. Rolling his eyes, he returned the call, but to no prevail. Not feeling like wanting to play a game of phone tag, he went to put it back, but a text notification from the dragon flashed across the screen.

 _Come take care of meeeeeeeee_.

Piers shot back the rest of his glass and tapped his response. _Take care of yourself. I’m busy._

_:((((( I need you._

Piers sighed. _Fine. I’ll be there in 20 mins. Gonna say bye to a few folks._

* * *

Piers knocked on the door to Raihan’s room, and he crossed his arms as he waited. When no answer came, he knocked again. Still, nothing, and biting the bullet, he twisted the handle to find it unlocked. He swung the door open with a placid expression and whispered into the darkness, “I’ve got a knife, and I’m gonna rob ya, lad.”

The room was quiet, and Piers wondered if his buzzed haze brought him to the wrong room. He read the numbers on the door, recognizing them from earlier, and he crossed the threshold and closed the door with a soft click. He took a few steps before pivoting back to lock the door, and he called Raihan’s name. No answer.

 _Must be too gone_ , Piers thought to himself, and as he rounded the small entryway, he found himself correct. Raihan was lying faceup in his bed, snoring soundly. Piers sighed and motioned closer to rouse his boyfriend, but the man remained lost to his dreams. Huffing, he decided the walk to his room a floor down was too far, and he stripped himself from his suit, laying them neatly across the back of a chair. Piers found Raihan’s suit thrown casually in the corner and proceeded to clean up his mess.

He grimaced when he found a jockstrap curled into the pant leg and flung it back in the corner, pondering what possibilities Raihan was expecting at the gala. Piers was not proper enough to deny a public shag, but he relished in Raihan’s neediness. The more he pushed him away, the more passionate they were in private, and Piers couldn’t give up the opportunity to watch the brash dragon to drown in his own lust. 

He turned back to the sleeping man and hovered above him, pale eyes scanning the length of his body. The hem of the sheets rested provocatively over his bare hips, and he bit his lip to suppress the lewd images that seeped into his mind. Even though Raihan was as skinny as they came, his chest and arms rolled with carved muscle, and his abs cut that salacious v-shape toward his groin. He had hoped Raihan would have paced himself earlier so Piers would have the chance to press his own frail frame against his, but alas…

Curiously, he lifted the sheet to see the nakedness trailed down to Raihan’s toes. Apparently, his boyfriend expected the night to end in sin as well, but shamefully, the stupor took hold first. Sighing again, Piers dropped the sheet, but his need remained. He felt like a dog who was teased with a treat, only to have its owner throw it into to a river, and wickedly, he played with the idea of diving after it.

Taking the risk, Piers crossed to the foot end of the bed and slipped under the sheets. He crawled forward, straddling Raihan’s shins and locking them in place with his thighs. Ghosting fingertips trailed up his boyfriend’s thighs, past his hips, and halting at his chest as Piers stretched, face lingering over the small of his waist. Though he couldn’t see beyond the veil of blankets, he picked up on Raihan’s heavy breaths, and playfully, he pulled at one of his nipples. Raihan shifted slightly, and a cheeky smirk tugged at his lips. There was no mistake that Raihan was awake, and he wondered how long the dragon would last with this unspoken game of his.

Attentively, Piers traced an imaginary line with his tongue, beginning from Raihan’s navel to the divot in his hips. The other man remained silent. Feeling challenged, Piers continued the slick movement, adding soft nips every so often. He danced around Raihan’s more sensitive areas, teasing and licking softly, and while Raihan kept still, his hardening length did not go unnoticed. It pressed against Piers’ chest, and his smirk widened as he twisted at Raihan’s nipples before slinking them down his sides. Raihan jolted at the tickling, and Piers chuckled softly. “Beggin’ me to come give you attention, and you can’t even humor me, hm?”

Raihan didn’t reply but shifted again. Taking that as a response, Piers shimmied lower on his legs and ran a curious palm across Raihan’s cock. Raihan tensed underneath him, and laughing again, Piers dragged the flat of his tongue up the length, swirling at the tip. Raihan’s chest hitched, and he arched slightly, prompting Piers to continue. He trailed down again, pausing at the base to focus at the soft folds between Raihan’s balls. Softly, he worked his lips against them, slicking the skin and evoking a heady groan from the other man. Piers furrowed his brow and moved away to spit in his hand, returning to the spot just as quickly.

Starting at the top, Piers stroked his wet hand across Raihan’s cock. Lewd sounds mingled with Raihan’s rousing breaths, and Piers picked up his pace. He groaned in tandem with Raihan, heedlessly grinding against his leg when the urge for touch burned across his groin.

His pleasure veiled his conscious, and needing a new pace, he replaced his hand with his mouth, sliding his lips as far he could manage. Raihan was more length than girth, and Piers was barely able to crest midway through. Above him, Raihan hissed when greeted by the back of the smaller man’s throat, and he slipped his hands under the sheets to wring his fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck.

Piers hummed and continued to bob his head, drool coating his chin and dribbling down to the base. He stoked at the skin he wasn’t able to reach with his slick hand, gyrating his head with steady movements. Raihan growled a curse, clenching harder at his hair, and thrusted his hips with each downward stroke, causing Piers to gag from the pressure. Tears welled in his eyes, and he retched. Waves of saliva pooled from his lips, and despite Piers gasping for breath, Raihan continued his relentless ramming.

“Oh _fuck_ , Piers,” he moaned. “I’m gonna come.”

Piers halted his own motions to allow Raihan his release, and with a loud grunt, Raihan shot his seed down Piers’ throat. Piers swallowed it greedily and pulled away to sling the sheets over his head. His eyes locked onto Raihan’s faded gaze, and a flash of fangs glimmered in the near darkness. Piers returned it with a sly grin of his own, wiping the fruits of his labor from his mouth.

“Yer makeup is ruined.”

Piers unsaddled himself and tumbled to Raihan’s side. He pushed forward to rest his head on his chest, shrugging when he settled into a comfortable position. “Mm, well. I’ll jus’ make you buy me more.”


End file.
